


el saber no ocupa lugar

by samej



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, i guess, living is easy in fucking denial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para algunas cosas no tienes excusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	el saber no ocupa lugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Escrito para el reto [ecards](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4302.html?thread=174798#t174798) de **retoaleatorio** en lj.

Es normal que sepas cosas de Jason Todd, pero sabes demasiado, en general.

*

Están los datos útiles, claro, para las que tienes explicación, como pueden ser la dirección de su piso y la azotea a la que va cuando de verdad quiere desaparecer. Sabes su altura, su peso, su tipo de sangre, que no tiene apéndice, que le gusta el cuero y que dice que odia a Bruce más de lo que le odia.

Sabes qué marca de tabaco fuma, que le encanta jugar con el cigarro entre los dedos. Te sabes de memoria sus puñetazos, la altura hasta la que llega cuando da una patada desde el suelo, cuáles son sus armas favoritas; sabes seguir su rastro cuando despista a todo el mundo con explosiones. 

*

Para otras no tienes excusa. 

*

Sabes que saca demasiado los dientes cuando besa. Sabes que le gusta que le agarres del pelo de la nuca y le fuerces a abrir la boca un poco más, sabes que le gusta frotarse cuando estáis aún vestidos y que si le muerdes la nuca se queda quieto como una estatua y hace un ruido grave en la garganta, entre gruñido y gemido y tu nombre. 

Conoces el sabor de su semen, oh, agrio y denso y dulzón al final, cuando lo tragas con su polla en tu garganta. A veces te intenta avisar, como si no lo supieras, como si no reconocieras la vena que se pone tensa contra tu lengua. 

Sabes cómo suena cuando se corre, cómo te agarra del pelo y te aprieta y te empuja y dice "Tim" con la voz ronca.

Preferirías no conocer su olor, pero lo haces, siempre con esa base de pólvora, siempre un poco a velocidad. 

*

Lo repasas todo como si fuera una lección, para recordarla, o para castigarte, ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Aunque estás solo te encoges de hombros en una chaqueta demasiado grande, que huele a pólvora y a cuero y a velocidad.

Sabes que acabarás dejándola en el armario, que saldrás por la ventana e irás a buscarle.

*

Ojalá supieras menos, porque todo sería más fácil.


End file.
